Ichiro Pendragon Alastor/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Ichiro Alastor D∞D: Яe-Verse is the main character of the fanfiction DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings. A older and much more mature Ichiro, he has graduated from Kuoh Academy, unlike Issei and his wife he has decided to abandon college and has since become a teacher for younger supernatural creatures helping them find their place in the world. He built a Academy for Supernatural Creatures ion the outskirts of land and has been using it to find and train strong supernatural children, also using the Academy as both a orphanage and helping them gain a formal education. The Ichiro of the D∞D: Яe-Verse timeline is shown to be much more mature, strong headed, and extroverted, having conquered his demons in his former timeline. He also has a daughter with Ophis, Camilla Alastor. Appearance Having had a new body created for him by the combined efforts of Indra and the Holy Spirit Ichiro is shown to be more muscular and toned. He reaches 5'11 and has longer white hair that reaches to his shoulders. He now possesses one gold left eye and a purple right eye due to his pack with Ophis. Having merged both Dark Ichiro and himself into one being he possesses two pairs of devil wings, a unusual trait that hasn't been seen except among the Lucifer family. Since he is no longer in school he doesn't wear any school uniform, except wearing plain t-shirts and jeans or black training pants. In Battle or for Rating Games he sports a uniform designed for him by Sora and Gray which consists of, dark blue pants with a purple rope belt. Along with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. On his back also sports the Alastor Family Sigil and in the front on the right side of his chest sports the Pendragon Family Sigil. Personality Since the Original Timeline this Ichiro is shown to be much more kind and understanding towards others, despite still possessing some of his former traits such as socially aloofness, he tries to make a effort to be more open and kind towards others. He is more forthcoming, showing more love and care towards his former girlfriend, now wife. In order to make up for his past mistakes, he has built a orphanage/academy for supernatural creatures like him and Sora, in order to prevent them from being used as pawns like he was early on in his life. He is shown to be on much friendly terms with the Pendragon Family, even inviting Le Fay to be a magic teacher at his school (while she initially refused, she eventually decided to take the job), even inviting Vali Lucifer, Cao Cao, Koneko Toujou, Gray Dantalion and Xenovia to teach the children various lessons in combat and magic. He has also hired devils from the Underworld to not only act as caretakers but also to help him give the students a good education to prepare them for the world. He runs the school with Sona Sitri who takes on the more serious and business aspects of running the school. He has since completed his peerage however because of his busy schedule he hasn't participated in any Rating Games, however he plans to participate in the next Azazel Cup having found someone to take over his job for the time being. History After Serafall Leviathan and the other leaders sealed themselves to fight Trihexa, Ichiro participated in the Azazel Cup with his peerage however while they made it far they eventually didn't win and Ichiro decided to go back to training and getting stronger. One day while having a discussion with one of the women who worked at the orphanage that Sora and himself went to as kids, Ichiro gets the idea to build a orphanage for supernatural kids like him and Sora. He began constructions, using his money to buy land and built the school somewhere it would be hard to find, hoping to prevent the children from encountering the same fate he did when Amelia Zagan found him. After the construction was complete he went on a trip around the world with Sona Sitri, finding various Supernatural creatures and children, the school has since then grew, having a total of 100 children, some orphanages, other children that the parents decided to send to the school, wanting to help their children become stronger by having the opportunity to train with the famous Ichiro Alastor. After high school, Ichiro got married to Yumeko Nakamura (with Sora as his best man and Gray standing in place of his father), and he is currently engaged to Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phenex Yukina, and Jenna Mikaelson. His sister also got married to Vali Lucifer (much to Ichiro's initial dismay) however after the Azazel Cup he was there for the ceremony and took the role of his father, Seth, by walking her down the isle. He also has a 1 year old daughter with Ophis, having not been conceived by natural means, she is instead the fusion of the two beings, Great Red has expressed much interest in the toddler and has come to the human world to visit her on a few occasions saying her power and future strength is a mystery to even himself. Powers and Abilities Immense Dragon Magic: Because he had his demonic magic stripped from him after Ichiro and Dark Ichiro were split, he began to master Dragon magic, being trained by Tannin. He was able to figure out how to use this form of magic that relied more on brute strength rather than imagination, like devil magic. He then began to learn to create both ice and lightning with Dragon Magic and could also use it to create illusions. After he reemerges with Dark Ichiro he has gained his demonic magic back however he prefers to still use Dragon Magic instead. Power of Soul: Having had his soul recombined together, Ichiro has gained the ability to use his Power of Soul fully again. He is shown to have mastered 20 of the original 72 Techniques created by his grandfather and has even created a few of his own. His feats include soul exchange, soul connection, and merging Soul Merging Being able to combine his souls with other allies, something he learned after recombining himself with Dark Ichiro. Soul Merging allows him and a ally to literally fuse their souls together creating attacks that defy the natural limitations of the two original users because of this, the ability is considered Ichiro's own Illegal Move, because it allows him to gain the traits of multiple pieces at once. The limit of this ability however is that Ichiro can only do it with himself and another person, he can't use two different people and he can't do multiple people. Ichiro has stated that this allows him to see into the heart and soul of the other person, able to understand them completely. When he explains this ability he states that the fusion is not him or the person used but is instead a entirely different person. When Ichiro uses soul merging he is stuck this way for 72 hours so he prefers not to use it loosely. * Ichi-neko: The combination of Ichiro and Koneko which creates a tomboyish androgynous girl with one gold eye and a secondary hazel eye. In this form Ichineko maintains the speed of a mutation knight but also the strength of a rook. Ichineko also combines dragon and demonic magic from Ichiro with Ki from Koneko, able to create a unique monstrous form of energy that has no name. This energy is shown to be very malicious and dark even causing their opponents to shudder in fear when they sense it. Ichineko is shown to be very hot-headed, arrogant, and a overall bully towards her opponents. They also seem to dislike Yumeko and Ravel very much, enjoying to tease the both of them. * Sor-icho: The combination of Ichiro and Sora, in this form it creates a very tall and light hearted man who posesses light blonde hair and bright green-gold eyes (unlike Ichineko who is heterochromia). He is shown to be extremely fast, combining wind with his speed moving as fast as lightning. Unlike Ichineko who is more of a brawler, in this form Soricho is shown to be more magic oriented, attacking opponents with powerful magic attacks combined with speed. Soricho's primary attack is to create icy winds that slice and freeze the wounds of their opponent. Soricho also uses Ichiro's sword skills to cut down opponents in his path. * Gasp-Chiro: The combination of Ichiro and Gasper, in this form it creates a 4 foot tall boy wearing a girl uniform with shoulder-length platinum white hair. His eyes are a very bright pink color. Gasp-Chiro is shown to be able to create monsters or monstrous arms using Dark Creation, however enhanced by Gasper's darkness the monsters created are shown to be much more powerful and malicious. Gasp-Chiro also possesses the ability to see multiple different outcomes for a attack in a split second and choose the one that does the most damage, able to peer a few minutes in time and see multiple different outcomes and choose the one that leads to the most critical damage, combined with Gasp-Chiro's speed this made them almost impossible to dodge. Gasp-Chiro also possesses the abilities of a vampire, able to turn into bats or even drink blood to absorb other's powers. * Ich-nir: The combination of Ichiro and Fafnir, in this form it creates a very handsome man with gold skin and bright gold eyes. In this form Ich-nir posseses gold colored dragon wings. His bite is also shown to carry powerful curses and he can summon treasure from Fafnir. Taking more from Fafnir than Ichiro, Ich-nir is very perverted, and in outrage he is shown to be practically unstoppable, able to fight on par to a Super Devil who also possesses the power to consume his enemies very soul. Immense Speed: The Ichiro of this timeline is shown to be much faster, having trained under Great Red and given a new body by Indra he is shown to be possess much more extreme speed that even Kiba and Vali admit they have trouble keeping up with. His speed has grown so fast that he looks as though he is teleportation at times. Master Swordsman: Ichiro is considered the Best Swordsman in his timeline, after defeating Kiba in a duel in the Azazel Cup, Kiba admitted that Ichiro has officially become the best swordsman, he later goes on to be given the title by Dulio during their Rating Game. Despite having become the head of his Academy, he still trains with the swords and hopes to find more opponents in the future. Immense Durability: Due to having his body re-created by Indra and the Holy Spirit Ichiro's durability has been greatly increased, being able to take God-Level of attacks and maintain his composure. Unlike his battles with Cao Cao in the original timeline, in this timeline he can take stabs from Longinus and still maintain his composure. DxGxS Wrath of Nothingness also known as Imperial Rule Breaker of the Forbidden pact of God, Satan, and Dragons is the most powerful ability of Ichiro. By channeling his soul connection with Ophis, Indra, and The Holy Spirit Ichiro transforms gaining a golden Halo and twelve angelic dragon wings. Ichiro can then summon gray fire that carries both the holy power of the Holy Spirit and the black dragon power of Infinite Nothingness, able to completely blow away his opponents and burn their very souls with a mere touch. Ichiro's strength also increases very heavily, able to fight on par with Issei Hyoudou in his Diablos Dragon form, able to gain immunity to his Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames. Because of this, Wrath of Nothingness has also been named the ultimate deadlock between Issei and Ichiro, the only one losing being the one who runs out of energy or stamina first. In this form Ichiro can also sense the soul of everyone around him, and they can also feel his connection and sense, he used this to gain a upper-hand in the Rating Game, able to tell what his opponents were going to do and what their strategies were, not by reading their mind but by Reading their very souls. Ichiro can also summon light weapons from the ground that carry Dragon-Slaying and God-Slaying Properties and can even create small insect-sized serpents that can eat away at armor and attacks, the more magic they consume the bigger they become until they explode, releasing immense demonic-dragon-angel energy that can instantly kill mid-class level supernatural creatures and severely damage ultimate-class dragons. Yukina however states she hates when Ichiro uses this attack because it makes his blood bitter however when she drinks his blood while in this form, she gains immunity to light-based attacks for the period of time, making her the Ultimate Vampire. Equipment To Be Announced Trivia * Sorry if the personality and history are kind of vague, they were done purposely because I didn't want to give much away until it's been fully revealed in the story. * Soul Merging was based off the fusions from Steven Universe however it's a unique ability to Ichiro alone unlike in the series where it's a inclusive ability to all gems. * The reason the Ichiro of this timeline main abilities focus on fusion and connecting with others is because I thought it went perfectly with the themes of the story, Ichiro was a broken boy who lacked the ability to connect with others after his treatment by Amelia Zagan, so in my opinion the perfect version of others is a Ichiro that could not only connect with others but also build those connections to reach greater power. * Wrath of Nothingness's second name being so long was a joke.